I don't Sleep
by PsychoYuno
Summary: Blossom e Brick ficam presos na escola por causa da chuva forte. One-shot.


–Brick... você é um idiota.

Cerca de uma hora atrás começara a chover fortemente. Oras, e porque isso seria um problema?

Blossom havia ficado até mais tarde corrigindo alguns trabalhos do Sr. Brown, um professor que havia faltado neste dia, por alguns motivos de saúde. A escola só poderia confiar em única e exclusiva a ela uma tarefa tão importante assim. Afinal, ela era a aluna perfeita. Então, como a aluna brilhante e exemplar que ela era, aceitou a tarefa de bom grado, ficando até mais tarde na escola. Neste dia não havia nenhum treino de futebol ou basquete, e muito menos treino das cheeleaders. Enquanto Blossom ainda estava corrigindo as provas, os grupos de música, dança, matemática, artes, dentre outras coisas já haviam finalizado por hoje. Então, por exceção de alguns seguranças e do diretor, que se faziam bem silenciosos pela escola, Blossom estava sozinha.

Já Brick era uma história completamente diferente. Ele havia voltado para casa naturalmente fazendo piadas para si mesmo sobre o quão retardada Blossom (ou a Pinky) era, por aceitar ficar depois do horário. Só quando Brick chegou no velho apartamento que ele e os irmãos haviam alugado (com dinheiro roubado do banco de Townsville, obviamente) que ele se deu conta de que havia esquecido seu boné na escola. "Como alguém perderia um boné?!", você deve estar pensando, mas é algo totalmente justificável, devendo-se ao fato de que o Sr. Mason, o professor de educação física, não deixa alunos usarem qualquer utensílio de cabelo que não seja um prendedor de cabelo, presilhas ou algo parecido. Bonés, toucas, laços (francamente, porque alguém usaria um laço– Espere. Blossom _ainda_ usa um laço.) eram coisas que –segundo o professor– atrapalhavam totalmente o desenvolvimento da aula. Sendo assim, para não pegar (mais) uma suspensão, Brick retirou o boné e o deixou em seu armário no vestiário da quadra. E agora ele havia voltado para buscar o seu acessório de assinatura, o seu bem mais precioso, ou seja, o seu boné. E fora neste tempo, no exato momento em que Brick pisara na escola que começara a chover.

Agora os dois estavam em silêncio perto da porta de Townsville High School, aguardando a boa vontade de a chuva passar.

–Não me olhe desse jeito Pinky. Sabe que eu não sou nenhum deus da chuva ou algo do tipo. –Brincou Brick.

Blossom suspirou e se sentou num dos bancos presentes ali, encarando com um olhar gélido a água que escorria pelo vidro da porta vermelha desbotada. Brick riu e ficou olhando aleatoriamente para a parede de tijolos da escola.

É claro que ambos tiveram um reflexo de pensamento em ir para a casa voando, mas voar na chuva era extremamente perigoso, e eles sabiam disso. O aparelho celular de Brick havia ficado em casa, pois ele planejava que essa fosse uma viagem pequena de sua casa até a escola para resgatar o boné perdido. Blossom não trazia seu celular para escola, pois segundo as regras, era extremamente proibido o porte de aparelhos eletrônicos em propriedade escolar. Então nenhum dos dois poderia ligar para os parentes pedindo para vir lhes buscar.

Brick ficou encostado na parede de tijolos cruzando os braços com um olhar indiferente e um pouco arrogante. Mas este era o único olhar que Brick tinha. Ele ficou pensando no quão desconfortável era aquilo. E só se tranquilizou quando pensou que Blossom deveria estar achando aquilo 10 vezes mais desconfortável do que ele. Ele quase sorriu.

Blossom ficou sentada no banco e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, olhando num ponto fixo a sua frente. Quando seus olhos começaram a se fechar lentamente e ela foi ganhando a inconsciência. Quanto tempo fazia que ela não dormia? Havia ficado acordada duas ou três noites a base de cafeína confeccionando um trabalho de História, mas isso fazia uma semana. O problema era que ela não lembrava se tinha dormido também nesta semana.

Então tudo ficou escuro.

Brick ergueu uma sobrancelha para o movimento mínimo, mas chamador de atenção de Blossom fizera. Ela estava sentada na mesma posição de antes, porém sua cabeça estava curvada para frente e a franja cobria-lhe os olhos.

–Pinky? –Perguntou ele se aproximando. –Se você estiver morta, saiba que eu vou comemorar. –Mas ele podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos (com a super audição), provando o contrário.

Ele cutucou Blossom de leve. Nada. Cutucou-a mais uma vez. Nada. Depois ele deu um empurrãozinho com o dedo (com a super força) e a menina caiu de lado no banco.

Tudo bem, agora Brick começou a ficar assustado.

Mas Blossom começou a abrir os olhos. Brick notou, agora que estava mais perto e ainda com a sobrancelha levantada, de que ela estava com profundas olheiras.

–Buh-buh-buh-b-brick? –Ela gaguejou com a voz molenga, e Brick ficou horrorizado ao perceber que a voz dela não tinha veneno, como ela sempre o fez quando se dirigia a ele. –O que você está fazendo?

Ele a ignorou.

–Há quando tempo você não dorme?

–16 anos. Eu nunca dormi, desde o dia em que eu nasci. –Respondeu ela firmemente e zombeteiramente ainda deitada e olhando para a luz. –Agora quer me dizer o que está fazendo?

–Você desmaiou, sua grande debiloide. –Retrucou Brick puxando Blossom bruscamente de volta a se sentar no banco. Ele continuou em pé na frente dela. –Há quando tempo você não dorme?

Blossom bocejou antes de responder.

–Alguns dias. Estou tentando atingir a perfeição em minhas notas. Também tenho que fazer serviço comunitário, ou o que o povo de Townsville vai achar de mim? Além do mais o ano está acabando e eu quero um boletim impecável. –Tagarelou Blossom, a cabeça tombando lentamente algumas vezes para os lados.

Brick ficou furioso por algum motivo que ela não conseguiu entender, mas estava com muito sono dar atenção a isso.

-Você é uma idiota! –Esbravejou ele. –Porque você sempre tem que querer atingir a perfeição em tudo? Você vai acabar se matando!

Blossom ficou surpresa e magoada.

–Você sempre quis que eu morresse. –Sussurrou ela sombriamente.

Brick tentou pensar rápido.

–É, mas comigo te matando! Não você mesma se matando.

Blossom riu, mas seus olhos começaram a se fechar novamente. E desta vez ela caiu de frente. Brick a segurou antes que ela batesse no chão e a colocou novamente sentada no banco. Se sentou ao lado dela.

–Francamente _Blossom_ –Ele proferiu o nome dela como se fosse um palavrão. E realmente era, pois ele nunca, jamais, havia dito o nome dela. Mas –novamente– Blossom estava sonolenta demais para registrar este fato. –Estou surpreso de você ainda não ter batido as botas. –Reclamou.

–Ah, cale a boca Brick. –Choramingou Blossom, com a franja caindo sobre os olhos. –Você parece um velho chato e reclamão. Antes de falar da minha insanidade, procure um psiquiatra.

Brick riu. Blossom sorriu.

–Mas eu estou falando sério. –Disse ele. –Você deveria mesmo dormir.

Ela revirou os olhos.

–Se eu dormir, quem você acha que vai salvar Townsville dos monstros? Quem você acha que vai ajudar os professores? Quem você acha que vai ser a aluna modelo da escola? Quem você acha que vai ser um motivo para todos se orgulharem? Quem você acha que vai fazer os deveres de casa? Quem você acha que vai ir aos centros comunitários de Townsville ajudar os necessitados? Quem você acha que vai... Hey, não me olhe com essa cara!

Brick estava olhando ceticamente para Blossom e disparou:

–Oh, por favor! Se as pessoas quisessem perfeição, elas simplesmente comprariam uma Barbie. –Ele mordeu a língua, mas já havia falado. Graças a Deus ela pareceu não notar, bocejando indiferentemente.

–Eu preciso. Isso me faz bem.

–Te faz bem? Você está dormindo aqui enquanto eu estou falando e você acha que isso te faz _bem_?

–Brick, me deixe em paz. Porque você está aqui me ajudando?

–Porque se eu não estivesse você estaria sendo ridicularizada amanhã pelos alunos que te encontrassem dormindo no chão da escola!

Quando um outro pensamento ocorreu a Blossom e ela piscou, se virando para Brick e olhando profundamente nos vermelhos olhos dele. Ele sustentou seu olhar, encarando aqueles olhos estranhamente rosas.

–Porque você... porque você se importa?

Brick realmente não pensou na próxima coisa que ele estava prestes a fazer. Ele só estava cansado de esperar tanto tempo para fazê-lo e aqui estava a oportunidade perfeita. E então ele... fez.

Roçou levemente os lábios contra os dela, esperando ela se separar ou bater nele. Mas ela o deixou surpreso, fazendo totalmente o contrário do que ele esperava. Segurou o rosto dele com uma das mãos e se aproximou delicadamente dele. Continuaram movimentando seus lábios juntos.

Quando Brick se separou delicadamente, a cabeça de Blossom caiu no ombro dele. A felicidade dele subitamente acabou e ele ficou irritado.

–Blossom. Você. Está. Dormindo?! –Ele rosnou fechando as mãos em punhos e deslizando para se afastar dela, mas mãos flácidas agarraram sua camisa.

–Não... me deixe. –Ela disse e riu debilmente, com os olhos fechados. –Não me leve a mal, o beijo não foi entediante a ponto de eu dormir. Na verdade foi excitante, mas... odeio admitir isso, mas você está certo. –Ela tropeçava nas palavras. –Eu preciso dormir.

Brick riu e novamente voltou ao seu estado de pura felicidade. Blossom acompanhou sua risada, se aninhando nele enquanto o mesmo a abraçava.

–Você, hein? Garota louca. –Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela riu novamente, desta vez mais vaga e sonolenta. Então adormeceu no colo de Brick.

Alguns minutos depois, a chuva diminuiu até parar.

Brick olhou maravilhado pela janela e olhou novamente para Blossom. Ele a segurou, passando uma mão por trás de seu joelho e a outra por suas costas, basicamente no estilo de noiva. Caminhou até a porta e quando estava fora, uma leve brisa os atingiu, fazendo Blossom se aninhar ainda mais nele, que delicadamente beijou sua testa, antes de levantar voo.

Deus, essa garota era complicada!

Mas Brick gostava.


End file.
